Dia de Cine
by ZarBalor25
Summary: One-Shot Viaje al cine; Rex y sus amigos, junto con su servidor intentaremos ver una película, ¿Dejaremos la sala en una pieza?, pasen y descubranlo. Película a ver: Capitán América: Civil War Aclaración: No Hay Spoilers.
**Día de Cine**

* * *

 ***Aparezco pateando la puerta* ¡Muy buenas gente!, esto es un One-Shot (Y el primero que hago :D), pues, quise hacer esta idea cuando pude ver Capitán América: Civil War, muy buena película, la recomiendo mucho, las personas que le preocupen los Spoilers, pues no los daré, solo me basaré en lo que ya vieron todos en los avances (Y si no han visto los avances, no jodan, la película la andan promocionando desde el año pasado), esta historia es semi-independiente de Armaggedon Dimensional, osea, están los personajes (Excepto los Oc que no me pertenecen) pero la temática es diferente, ahora si, empecemos.**

 **\- Diálogos- (Personajes)**

 **Diálogos** **(Su servidor)**

 **"Diálogos de la película"**

* * *

 **Día de Cine**

* * *

 **En Hyrule**

En el magnifico reino de Hyrule, se encontraban en la guardia de Cia, las hermanas hechiceras, junto con la princesa Zelda, Link y Rex hablando tranquilamente sobre sus interesantes asuntos.

\- No puedo creerlo- dijo Cia sumamente sorprendida.

\- Si, te lo juro- contesto Zelda igual que la hechicera.

\- ¿No me estas tomando el pelo- contesto Cia aun con sorpresa.

\- ¿Cual pelo?- bromeo Rex haciendo reír a Link y a su novia, Cia lo miro con odio.

\- Idiota- refunfuño Cia molesta.

\- ¿De que están hablando?- pregunto Link muy confundido, y un poco cansado de la conversación entre la princesa y la hechicera negra.

\- Pues, Zelda- mencionó Cia- dijo que su florete, se rompió- dijo Cia como si fuera la peor noticia del siglo.

\- ¿Y?- pregunto Link.

\- ¿Como que "Y"?- dijo Zelda indignada- se supone que no podía romperse así de fácil, era oro sólido- contesto la rubia.

\- Solo el mango- dijo Lana algo desinteresada de la platica de su hermana y la soberana.

\- Haber, ¿que es mas importante para ustedes?- pregunto Zelda algo molesta con los demás.

\- No se, elegir que arma es mejor, si la Ray-Gun original o la Mark 2 del Black Ops- contesto Link pensando.

\- * **Bocada de aire de indignación** *- (Zelda)

\- ¿Que?, tienen sus ventajas, una es mas potente pero con poca decadencia, pero la otra dispara mas rápido, si tienes zombies alrededor seria muy útil pensar en eso- respondió Link viendo a la princesa y a Cia.

\- ¿Como sabes de eso si aquí aun no han sido inventados?- pregunto Lana.

\- Ustedes tienen su noche de chicas, ¿cierto?, pues, algunas veces, Rex, Zar y yo nos reunimos a jugar consolas algunos días- respondió Link tranquilo.

\- ¿Y tu Rex?, ¿que es mas importante que el florete se haya roto?- pregunto Zelda.

\- No lo se, tal vez, saber que equipo ganará la Champions League, ya saben, el Real Madrid es bueno pero, el Manchester City no se queda atrás, y quedaron empatados en el partido de ida, la vuelta lo decide todo- contesto el peliazul algo nervioso al ver la cara de molestia de Zelda y Cia.

\- Lana, ¿y tu que piensas?- pregunto la peliblanca a su hermanita.

\- Emm, bueno, yo pensaba en- antes de que acabará la puerta vuela en pedazos con una explosión.

¡¿Que me cuentan genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!

\- ¿Idiota 2?, ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Cia.

Nos vamos al cine bola de inadaptados sociales ante la sociedad real

¡¿QUE?!- preguntaron todos.

 **Mundo Real (En mi casa)**

Bienvenidos a mi casa

\- Bonito lugar- dijo Lana.

Si, pero es temporal, ahora les diré, nos vamos al cine

\- ¿Que es un cine?- pregunto Zelda.

Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos pequeña, ahora, como soy bien cabrón, haré que se dividan en bandos, elijan a su favorito

 **5 Minutos de enseñarles los "Pros" y "Contras" de ambos equipos después**

Bien, ¿a quien escogen?

\- Elijo a Iron Man- dijo Rex

Perfecto, uno a mi equipo.

\- ¿Quien es el líder del otro equipo?- pregunto Lana.

* **Explosión** *

\- Temedle a la líder del Team Cap- dijo nada mas y nada menos que. . .

\- ¿¡Paige!?- grito Rex perplejo.

\- Hola hermanito, ¿a que no esperaban verme aquí?- pregunto la pelinegra azulada sonriendo confiadamente.

\- Definitivamente soy Team Iron Man- dijo Lana corriendo hacia Rex.

\- Agh, tu, bien, ya vieron los "Pros" y "Contras", dejando nuestras diferencias de lado, ¿quien se une a mi?- pregunto la ojiamarilla.

\- Yo- dijo Cia.

\- ¡Cia!- regaño Lana.

\- Lo siento Lana, pero es que esta guapo- comento Cia.

No jodas ¬¬

\- ¿Que?- pregunto Cia.

¿Alguien mas se va al lado oscuro?

\- ¿Que?-

Perdón, al Team Cap

\- Nosotros- contestaron al unisono Link y Zelda.

\- No es justo, son 4 contra 3- dijo Lana.

\- La vida no es justa teñida- contesto Paige.

\- Hmmm- Lana gruño molesta.

Tranquila Lana, tenemos un aliado, bueno, vayamos a conseguir ropa apropiada

\- ¿Que hay de malo en nuestra ropa?- pregunto Link.

Me estas jodiendo ¿verdad?, irán vestidos según el objetivo.

 **Minutos después**

Todos salieron ya cambiados, pondré su ropa.

 ** _Team Cap members_**

Paige: Ella llevaba una blusa de licra negro ajustado a su cuerpo con el diseño del traje del Capitán América, unos shorts de mezclilla con sus mallas de una sola pierna negras y unos tenis negros.

Cia: Ella llevaba puesta una blusa de licra negra ajustada con el escudo del Capitán, unos jeans azules un poco ajustados y unas botas negras de tacón por debajo de la rodilla.

Zelda: Ella al igual que Cia ( **Y como todos** ) llevaba una blusa negra de licra, la diferencia es que su diseño era el de el traje de Falcón y que no era muy ajustada, unos shorts de mezclilla y unos tenis blancos.

Link: El llevaba su playera de licra negra poco ajustada con el diseño del traje de Bucky, incluso traía una manga larga en el brazo izquierdo con el diseño del brazo robótico de Bucky.

\- ¿Esto es muy necesario?- pregunto Zelda viéndose a si misma algo avergonzada.

\- Me veo asombroso- dijo Link mirándose.

 ** _Team Iron Man members_**

Rex: El llevaba su playera de licra negra con el diseño del traje de Iron Man, pantalones de mezclilla semi-rasgados y unos tenis deportivos azul oscuro con plateado.

Lana: Ella al igual que las chicas, su blusa de licra negra estaba algo ajustada a su cuerpo, su diseño era el de la Viuda Negra, llevaba unos shorts negros y unos tenis blancos, ella se dejo su pelo completamente suelto.

Zar: Yo llevo mi confiable playera de licra negra con el diseño de Spider-Man junto a unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis Mercurial blancos con algunas lineas de colores alrededor.

Listo gente, estamos preparados, andando.

\- Espera Zar, ¿quien es nuestro aliado?- pregunto Lana.

Lo veremos en el cine, andando, yo conduzco

\- Pero tu no tienes carro- dijo Rex.

Oh, cierto, pero de seguro nuestro aliado nos envió un taxi * **Se escucha un** **claxon** * Ya llego.

 **Afuera de la casa**

\- Hola, yo soy Dopinger- contesto el taxista.

Hola amigo, ZarcortFan, ¿podrías llevar al cine a 1, 2, 3, 4, 7 personas incluyéndome?

\- Claro, pero, emm, alguien debe ir en el maletero, al menos 2 personas- contesto.

Ok, no hay problema

 **Minutos después**

¿Porque tengo que ir yo en el maletero?- pregunto Rex molesto.

Porque si te ponías en el asiento no iban a caber.

\- JA, toma eso idiota- dijo Cia riendo.

\- Oigan ¿Donde esta Lana?- pregunto Zelda.

\- Aquí- dijo la hechicera desde el maletero, ¿Que?

\- ¡¿QUE?!- grito Cia.

\- ¿Cuando entraste?- pregunto Rex confundido.

\- Pues, no quería viajar con Paige a mi lado, así que sin que nadie se diera cuenta, decidí viajar aquí- contesto la ojivioleta contenta.

\- Tiene un buen punto- contesto Paige dándole la razón a la hechicera blanca.

\- ¡Detengan este taxi!- grito Cia.

Tu sigue conduciendo Dopinger, ignórala.

\- Como usted diga señor Zar- dijo el taxista.

 **Minutos de viaje** **después**

¡Llegamos!

\- Finalmente- grito Cia saliendo disparada a abrir el maletero, sin encontrar nada en desorden, es mas, Lana se quedo dormida sobre Rex, este solo estaba recostado tranquilo- ¡Salgan los 2 de ahí!- grito la morena asustando a los tórtolos.

Bien, vamos, que ya quiero ver la película.

Después de hacer algunos minutos de caminata y espera logramos por fin llegar a la sala, afortunadamente aún no empezaba la película, así estaban los asientos: Link, Zelda, Cia, Rex, Lana, Paige, Zar y Deadpool, espera, ¿que?.

¿Deadpool?

\- Hola Zar- respondió el mercenario.

Hola viejo, gracias por recomendarnos con Dopinger, solo tuve que pagarle con un "Chocalas".

\- Te lo dije- dijo Pool con una playera de licra negra que su diseño era dividido, una parte del traje de Iron Man y la otra mitad, del traje del Capitán América.

¿Y eso?, ¿creí que eras muy fiel al Cap?

\- Es que me hecho del equipo por decir palabrotas ;-;- contesto triste Deadpool.

Pobre Deapool, bueno, la película va a empezar.

 **Comienza la película**

\- Esto me esta poniendo incomodo- dijo Rex al tener a la hechicera negra mirándolo fijamente y con una cara de querer matarlo.

\- N-no eres el unció- respondió Lana de igual manera de ser vigilada por Paige.

¡Ya cállense!

 **SHHHHHHHH**

 **Inicios de** **película**

Que bien * **Como palomitas** *

\- Esto es asombroso- contesta Deadpool levantándose un poco la máscara para tomar refresco.

\- * **Suspiro de enamorada** * El capitán es tan guapo- dijeron Paige, Cia y Zelda.

Si si cállense

 **Sale Iron Man**

Woooooooaaaaaaaah

\- ¡Wooooooaaaaaaah!- gritamos Deadpool y yo seguido de varios fans del público.

 **Minutos mas tarde de la película**

\- Waow, el amigo del Cap también esta muy guapo- responde Paige con mirada de enamorada.

Paige ya trae la hormona alborotada ¬¬

\- Cállate imbécil- grito enojada la ojiamarilla.

\- Esto se pone cada vez mejor- dijo Link comiendo palomitas.

 **Cuando todos se preparan para la pelea en el aeropuerto**

Dios santísimo esto se va a poner bueno

\- Ya va a salir, ya va a salir, ya va a salir- dice Deadpool muy emocionado.

"Ok, agotaron mi paciencia, ¡Mocoso!" * **Telaraña toma el escudo del Capitán** *

¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Aparece Spidey**

* **Todos en la sala empiezan a gritar y festejar como locos** *

\- ¿Porque tanto alboroto por ese sujeto?- pregunto Zelda

* **Sonido de disco rayado** *

\- ¿F-fu-fue algo que dije?- pregunto la princesa.

* **Asiento con la cabeza** *

* **Silencio incomodo** *

"Hola a todos"

¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

\- Jejejeje, esto es divertido- dice Lana comiendo palomitas y abrazando a Rex, este le corresponde.

\- Las manos- dicen Cia y Paige a la vez separando un poco a la pareja.

 **Pelea en el aeropuerto**

Eso, eso Spidey.

\- Vamos Cap- grita Paige.

\- Tu puedes Ant-Man- grita Link emocionado.

\- Sigue Bruja Escarlata- grita Cia muy adentrada.

\- Tu puedes Falcón- grita Zelda.

\- Tu puedes vencerlos Visión- grita Rex.

\- Poder femenino Viuda Negra- grita Lana.

 **Caída Libre de War Machine**

Noooooo, Rodhey

\- Maquina de Guerra- grita Deadpool.

\- Rescátalo Tony- grita Lana.

 **Minutos restantes de la película**

Dios, no puedo con tanta acción * **Como palomitas** *

\- Yo tampoco amigo, me muero * **Deadpool se desmaya** *-

._.

 **Pelea de Iron Man contra el Capitán y Bucky**

¡Eso es trampa!

\- ¡El se lo busco!- grita Paige.

\- ¡Mentira!- grita Deadpool.

Iron Man quería evitar esto.

"Tu iniciaste la guerra"

¡Te lo dije!

 **Final de la película**

. . .

\- . . . - ( **Deadpool** )

\- . . . - ( **Paige y su equipo** )

\- . . . - ( **Rex y Lana** )

¡Estuvo increíble! * **Todos en la sala gritan y celebran** *

Saliendo de la sala

No

\- Puedo- dice Pool.

Creerlo * **Ambos** *

Vimos Capitán América: Civil War

\- La mejor, película de Marvel hasta ahora- dice Pool.

Es mejor que las de DC

\- Mejor que Frozen en todos los sentidos de la palabra- dice el mercenario bocazas ilusionado.

Es mejor que las Chimichangas/Futból

* **Ambos** * Espera ¿que?, No, no te pases, deja de imitarme, no, tu me imitas, chinga a tu madre cabrón * **Nos vamos molestos** *

\- Esa película estuvo genial- dice Link emocionado.

\- Lo se, y el Capitán era tan guapo- dice Cia muy ilusionada.

\- * **Suspiro** * siiiiii- dicen Paige y Zelda.

\- Sigo creyendo que Tony hizo lo correcto- dice Lana tranquila.

\- Cállate tu teñida- dice Paige molesta.

 **De vuelta a la guarida de las hermanas**

Todos entraron a la guarida muy tranquilamente cuando se toparon a Deadpool de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunta Rex.

\- Los estaba esperando, porque vi sus reacciones al ver la película, ahora quiero que hagan lo mismo con la mía- dice el mercenario.

\- ¡¿QUE?!

* * *

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY bueno gente, he aquí un One-Shot, creo, no se, bueno, espero y les haya gustado, si les gusto y no arruine sus deseos de ver Civil War que en mi opinión personal, no use Spoilers, solo los pocos diálogos que puse de la película son de los trailers, como sea, si les gusto esta, "Sección" por así decirlo, comenten si les gusto o si les gustaría un "Día de Cine" sobre las películas que salen (Las que llegue a ver), si gustan que haga algo parecido con Deadpool,creo que esto sería todo, un aviso, para las personas que conozco, no se si se dieron cuenta, pero Retos dimensionales fue actualizada hace un tiempo, ahora, creo que es todo, los leo luego, ZarcortFan, fuera, los leo luego gente.**


End file.
